1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a fixing module and/or a motion assistance apparatus including the same.
2. Description
With the onset of a rapidly aging society, an increase number of people may experience inconvenience and agony from joint problems, and, therefore, there may be an increased interest in a motion assistance apparatus to assist these people with walking. In addition, motion assistance apparatuses that may increase a muscular strength of a human body are being developed for military purposes.
In general, a motion assistance apparatus may include one or more of a body frame disposed on a trunk of a user, a pelvic frame coupled to a lower side of the body frame to cover a pelvis of the user, a femoral frame disposed on a thigh of the user, a sural frame disposed on a calf of the user, and a pedial frame disposed on a foot of the user. The pelvic frame and the femoral frame may be connected rotatably by a hip joint portion, the femoral frame and the sural frame may be connected rotatably by a knee joint portion, and the sural frame and the pedial frame may be connected rotatably by an ankle joint portion.
The motion assistance apparatus may include an active joint structure including a hydraulic system and/or a driving motor to drive each joint portion to improve a muscular strength of a leg of the user. For example, two motors may be provided at both hip joint portions to transmit a driving power.